1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converting method and device of musical playing data in automatic playing piano that is capable of playing automatically according to stored automatic playing data.
2. Background of the Invention
There have been automatic playing pianos that are capable of playing automatically by driving keys and pedals of the pianos using solenoids. The automatic playing data for enabling the pianos to automatically play can be obtained by the method that an actual piano having sensors for detecting state of the keys and the pedals is played as a source piano, and that the data detected by the sensors during the playing is successively stored in a memory.
Generally, big pianos, such as a concert piano played in halls or the like, are used for the source pianos for gathering the data. Many pianos used in ordinary homes are smaller pianos than the concert grand pianos or the like, such as an upright piano. There are various differences between both type pianos structurally, and if the same music is played in both, the proper playing condition (key touch intensity or the like) is different between them because of general different playing places.
The automatic playing data, however, is stored in a memory as the data originally representative of playing state, such as string-striking intensity, in the source piano, and the automatic playing piano (destination piano) plays the data without any modification, so that if the type of the source piano is different from that of the automatic playing piano, each of the expressions of music is quite different. For example, the velocity immediately before the string being struck by the hammer in the source piano is applied to the automatic playing piano, resulting in a big difference of the expression.